H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 10: Revealed
Revealed is the 10th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot While swimming in underwater, Bella finds a shell at the bottom of the ocean. She gives it to Will, telling him that she found it on the beach while she was swimming. Sophie becomes jealous of Will's relationship with Bella. Will checks to the Internet and finds out that the shells are only at the bottom of the ocean, so he demands Bella an explanation from where the shell came to the beach. Cleo and Rikki warn Bella to back off from Will as they know he's on the trail of their mermaid secrets. It's difficult for her as Will's becoming more intrigued by Bella and his increasing interest is making her feel a relationship may finally happen between them. Bella's left with no option but to stop seeing Will. Unfortunately, the directive comes too late as a close encounter with water leads Will to recognize Bella's secret and expose her as a mermaid! Bella's left on tenterhooks when Will stalls at keeping his incredible discovery private. Bella prepares for the worst at that night's gig at the Rikki's Café, but Will pledges to keep her secret – only a relationship between them appears unlikely for the minute. Meanwhile, Sophie becomes interested in the shell. Rikki comes to Will's shed while Cleo tries to keep Sophie away from the shed. Rikki finds the shell, but Sophie comes back to the shed and Rikki destroys the shell by heating it in the nick of time. Trivia *When the girls were transformed in the Mako Island pool they didn't turn into mermaids until at least twelve hours after their exposure. In the Irish pool, Bella transformed immediately. *Will discovers that Bella is mermaid in this episode. *Lucy Fry, who portrays Lyla in Mako: Island of Secrets, stars as girl in the crowd. *This is the last episode to air in 2009. Allusions Notes *Alan David Lee as Don Sertori was credited, but didn't appear in this episode. *Featured Song: "If You Could Stay" *Instrumental Featured: "I Believe" Quotes Will: Where'd you get that? Bella: Can you keep a secret? The Octopuses Garden. (Will looks confused) It's a joke. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Guitarist - Remy Hii *Young Bella Hartley - Jamie Ellen Ewing *Girl in the Crowd - Lucy Fry (uncredited) Gallery 96445005-1B42-4FD0-AB69-A2F751DF4AB4.jpeg Bella In The Shade.png 20200208_212823.jpg File:Sea Cave in Ireland.jpg File:Bscap351.jpg File:Bella Discovering The Irish Moon Pool.jpg File:Bscap0641.jpg File:Bscap0764.jpg File:Bella As A Child.jpg File:Fun on the Bed.png File:Bella Deep Diving.png File:Bella is Worried About Her Secret.png File:Rikki Scared.jpg File:Rikki Using Power.jpg File:Bella Singing at the Cafe.jpg File:Bella 9 Years Old.jpg Bella and Will at the Beach.jpg Bella 1.png Normal 048.jpg C7CCE9E4-E73B-47D5-8551-676AA63FB3A4.png S03E10.jpg 3x10.jpg 3x10 sophie rikki.jpg 2x10 rikki .jpg Bella's tail in ireland's moon pool.jpg Little bella at Ireland's moon pool.jpg 3x10 bella running to the water.gif 3x10 bella smiling to will.gif 3x10 bella angry with will.gif 3x10 bella deceptioned with will.gif 3x10 Cleo smiling.gif 3x10 Bella sadly talking with will.gif 3x10 Bella sadly talking with will(2).gif 3x10 Bella and will at the beach.gif 3x10 Rikki spying at will's house.gif 3x10 cleo and rikki.gif 3x10 cleo and rikki (2).gif 3x10 Bella talking to will.gif 3x10 Bella talking to will (2).gif 3x10 Bella talking to will (3).gif 3x10 Bella talking to will (4).gif 3x10 The girls laughing in the bed.gif 3x10 Bella at the beach.gif 3x10 Bella and will almost kiss.gif 3x10 will wets bella.gif 3x10 Will sees bella mermaid.gif Behind the scenes Underwater 035.jpg Underwater 036.jpg Underwater Scene.jpg 3x10 indiana and will behind the scenes .jpg Video pl:Ujawniony sekret Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water